Jealousy
by calleighstorres
Summary: "I think he was too busy staring at you.. if you know what I mean." CaRWash.


**Authors Notes: Ryan notices how the guys they interrogate stare at Calleigh and their poor flirtation attempts.**

**SHOW: CSI MIAMI**

**SUMMARY: Ryan and Calleigh argue over who is really the jealous one out of the two.**

**SPOILERS?: Includes mini spoilers.**

**SET IN SEASON: earlier season 5, post 5x11**

* * *

**"Did I mention I'm a sucker for blondes in slacks?"**

CSI Ryan Wolfe and his partner, CSI Calleigh Duquesne, had just left the interrogation room after a heated interrogation with a suspect who was a little too explicit in some aspects. Ryan had noticed the guy practically undressing her with his eyes. Sure, he'd done it before, but in a situation as serious as that? Not the time. It did happen a lot though. Where Calleigh and Ryan would be talking to a suspect, a man, and he'd be checking Calleigh out instead of paying attention to what they were saying. It was a bit pathetic considering how she was way out of their league. She was even out of his league.

"He really wasn't giving us much." Calleigh commented as they walked down the hallway.

"I think he was too busy staring at you.. if you know what I mean."

They continued walking, Calleigh raising an eyebrow as her partner walked ahead of her with the case file in his hand. His statement had intrigued her. He seemed to pay a lot more attention to the body language and antics of their suspects far more than she did.

And when they got back to the main floor - the tension had only grown. Ryan was greeted by one of the lab techs who was giving him the sly eye. The blonde noticed how flirty women were around him.. it was a little strange at times. Maybe it was because they were at work, or, it was because it was Ryan. Anyone else and she would've been like 'yeah okay' but it was so weird when it was Ryan she witnessed flirting. Well, when he wasn't subtly flirting with her.

Calleigh wouldn't want to say anything but she did get a little jealous when women usually younger than both of them and a little more less dressed, would make moves on him. The older woman was sure they had a better chance with him. As far as she knew, he had a type that didn't match her in any way. Or it was a silly rumor.

"Hey Officer Wolfe, would you show me where the Documents lab is?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. She was sick of having her partner stolen away by desperate colleagues who would do anything just to spend a moment alone with him. He clocked onto her annoyance and decided that spending their lunch break together would be a better idea. "Me and Miss Duquesne have important things to do right now, ask reception?"

That lab tech frowned, thanking him and walking away. "You didn't need to do that, you could've gone if you wanted to."

"You were doing the thing where you go all poker face when a girl comes up to me." He said casually. _Was it that obvious or did he just notice a little too much? _"Well am I supposed to smile?" "I don't know, are you? You're the one that's jealous." It was that one word. That single word that made her take his hand and lead him to the back of the crime lab by an old lab that nobody really used anymore.

Calleigh pinned him against the doorframe and leaned in closely. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was struggling to contain himself when she was hot and mad. "I.. am not jealous." She said in a low tone, her blonde hair brushing against his arm. "And you needed the privacy of the vacant lab space to tell me that? You know you could do a lot of things in here.."

"Stop it." The blonde stated in the same tone of voice.

"Stop what?"

Duquesne stared into his eyes and he returned the gaze, his hazel eyes making it incredibly hard to stay intimidating. "You know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You can't just walk all over me like that." Ryan leaned even closer. "Then why are you so close to me?" He said, using a husky and rather seductive tone of voice that really caught her off guard. And just like that he'd broken her down to the point where she didn't know what to say. "Because you won't listen to me." She finally answered.

"Maybe I won't listen to you. Doesn't mean you'll ignore me for long." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What would make me try to ignore you?" She cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion.

Suddenly, their bodies moved fast. Her back hit the wall and he gripped her hips, smashing his lips onto hers. Calleigh couldn't even comprehend when was happening. He kissed her. And yet, she found herself kissing back. Her hands slowly ran over his chest before one of her hands found its way into his hair. It's like she'd lost completely control of herself as soon as he had her against the wall. He'd independently put her in a position she wouldn't have allowed if it were anyone else.

He just about pulled away to regain his breath and he could see how flustered she was. "I didn't think you'd kiss me." She whispered, her eyes still stuck on him as he was still close to her. Ryan smiled. "But did you want me to?"

"Oh shut up." Calleigh purred, a wolfish grin on her face as she resumed the kiss.

He wasn't in objection to the kiss. He'd started it in the first place, just to prove a point at first. But then it proved to be something a lot more and her reaction to the kiss had not been at all what he had been expecting. Calleigh took his shirt off, slightly messing up his hair and exposing his muscular build. Then she began kissing his neck. A low groan escaped his mouth as she had him against the wall, leaving kisses all along his neck down to his collar bone, which had only encouraged her to carry on.

"Calleigh.." He moaned as his pager beeped from his pocket.

The older woman pulled away, having left one or two love bites on him. "My pager is going off." He said, letting out a deep breath as he checked his pager. Callout.

Calleigh really didn't want it to end, but they had jobs to do and it's not like he was tempted to stay a little longer. So Ryan put his shirt on, hoping it wouldn't show any of the darkened bits of his skin and Calleigh watched, before they left the room and went back to the main part of the lab.

"What'cha got?"

She looked at her pager. "We've got the same hit and run case."

"How coincidental." He said as they began walking to the elevator. "Not a coincidence." "Is it karma?" Calleigh laughed and shook her head. "I don't know, maybe."


End file.
